lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Archive1 (2005) Archive2 (2006) ---- Sindarin Pronouns I know that I'm just an IP, but I think it would be really cool if this site had a page about Sindarin pronouns like at the end of The Silmarillion. Example: mor - "dark" (in Mordor, Moria, Morwen) kind of like that.-- 01:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The books Uh...there's a lot more to the Lord of the Rings than just the Silmarillion, The Hobbit, and the Lord of the Rings trilogy, guys. Why not expand? --Ryluk Shouja 14:28, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *Is anyone paying any attention to my suggestion? At least tell me no, not just leave this hanging. --Ryluk Shouja 10:35, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion, we already use all publications of tolkien's middle earth. I know the main page only says a small number of the amount of overall works, but this wiki was origanlly set out to be based around lord of the rings only, so we have already expanded.-- 16:34, 20 March 2007 (UTC) *Thank you for clarifying that. I'm not a frequent editor of this wiki, as I don't have enough knowledge to properly contribute, but I happened to notice the main page saying that. Perhaps it should be changed, as it is misleading. --Ryluk Shouja(Bounty Hunters Guild)00:24, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Hi, here are a few more books that could be added if anyone who can is willing: The Lost Road, Unfinished Tales, The Book of Lost Tales Part 1, The Book of Lost Tales Part 2, The Children of Húrin, The Adventures of Tom Bombadil, The Return of the Shadow, The Treason of Isengard, The War of the Ring, and Sauron Defeated. There are some more but I don't know their names. One could probably find their names somewhere on the internet. Guten Tag! Gott wisst 04:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Title I think this wiki should be called "Arda", not "The Lord of the Rings". Klow 17:06, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Good point, but most people do not recognise "Arda" as where LotR is set. Questions Hello there, could anyone tell me how to make an info box for a character, I cannot seem to do it right. Ganko 15:38, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :The best character info box is going to be . The following is an example of how to use it: Pictures The white background on the thumbnails of the pictures on the main page have always bugged me. Does anyone think that we should not use thumbnails and just have the picture by itself?-- 16:32, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :it probably would be better without them. to remove them you would have to change the LOTR:Featured pictures templates Gimli 15:31, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Wiki Logo This is a new image I made, that if people want could replace the existing wiki logo. It has no writing, but has an excellent transparency.-- 16:06, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Cool! I think this is a good idea, it looks better than the old one Gimli 04:29, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::we'll try it out, but we could always change it back.-- 08:55, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Here is another possibility, if the wiki gets renamed, as the vote so far is ahead for One Wiki to Rule Them All Gimli 13:54, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :I think the idea of having the name on the logo is neat.--Arwen Skywalker 16:55, 17 May 2007 (UTC) : That looks brilliant. I had a go at puting the writing on it before, but it looked terrible. That however looks perfect!-- 20:26, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::Also tried with the current name Gimli 09:38, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Parodies May parodies of the LOTR books be posted. I noticed nobody has made a Soddit page. I was wondering of that kind of material is inacceptable on this wiki. Respectfully IngloriousIdiot :You could make it if you like, but please add this non-canon tag to the top thanks for contributing, -- 08:52, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :See also Parodies Gimli 03:43, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Links I have seen recently a number of pages that have had their red links deleted. While I agree with the goal of not having any red links, and that there are red links that should not be turned into pages, I feel that too many of these links are being deleted with out regard for wether or not a page should be created for them. Because of this I am suggesting the following guide lines for dealing with red links. #Create page for the link #:If the the link is to something that should be included on this wiki, the link should remain red until the time that someone creates the page. This will put the page onto the list of and allow people to know that an article needs to be writen. #Link to another wiki #:If it is a link to something that people might want to look into more but does not belong on this wiki I suggest that a link off to another wiki using interwiki links would be the best course of action. This we do not add pages to this wiki that are off topic but allow people to get more information on what they are looking into. One example would be Oxford (one note on doing this, it is best if you do this as a piped link like this Oxford. #Delete Link #:As I said above, not all current red links need to have a page. Of course all of these are going to be up the the discretion of the individual editors. I just hope that this set of guide lines is helpful. One last thing about links. Since I am advocating the use of interwiki links, and the interwiki links are very similar in style and color to regular wiki links, i would suggest that we change the their color to, possibly, something like this. Any thoughts would be appreciated. Razor77 02:17, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree that we could do with making relevant wanted pages. And the linking to other wikis is a good idea. I'll see what we can do about changing the colour of the link, at the moment it looks like it would be very complicated to change the colour of the link. I'll try a template, and maybe make a button to make it easier to link to wikipedia pages. The code for a colour changed wikipedia link would be: Oxford And would turn out as the following: Oxford -- 15:08, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::How about the use of a template: . Simple code: -- 15:15, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::I like the template but I have also changed the Style Sheet so that any links to another wiki will the right color. I also removed the color from the template. That way if we decide on a different color later we will only have to change it in one place. Razor77 16:04, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I couldn't find a way to change the link colour in the style sheet earlier so its a good job you did. And as this is the case now, do we need the template? Because the normal code for the link would do the same job(except it will show the 'Wikipedia:' in front). Wikipedia:Oxford -- Wikipedia:Oxford -- 16:11, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Wiki Name I think it's time that we should have a proper name for this wiki, insted of the long winded 'The Lord of the Rings Wiki'. For example, the star wars wiki is called Wookieepedia, and a LOST wiki is called lostpedia. I can't think of a good one for our wiki right now, so I need other people's ideas.-- 09:52, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Maybe Ardapedia? - User:Dwarves ::Ardapedia might not be understood by those not familiar with lotr, although it would be an improvement. I dont know what else could work.. middlepedia? ringspedia? Gimli 09:08, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't think 'The Lord of the Rings Wiki' is all that long-winded; it's only one word longer than the common title of the books/movies. Although I like Gimli's suggestion of 'Ringspedia,' it doesn't immediately tell people what the wiki is about. If we were to change the name, I think we need something very specific to LOTR & Middle-earth, just like Wookiees are related solely to Star Wars. The difficulty is that so much of Tolkien's work has spread throughout fantasy that to be LOTR-specific may require something too obscure for a lot of readers to recognize. Perhaps LOTRwiki or LOTRpedia would work, though it's not a very easily said name. Nazgûlpedia? Bagginspedia? The Bag End Wiki?--Arwen Skywalker 20:56, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::I think what we could do is to have a new temporary project page where we can put all the name ideas together and have a vote set up for all users to give a decision. See LOTR:Wiki Name.-- 21:44, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :I agree with Arwen that the title is not too long. Wookieepdia works as a name because of how unique Wookiees are to Star Wars and how close the sound is to Wikipedia Razor77 02:33, 26 April 2007 (UTC) New ideas I have created two new images one for our search bar and the other for the message alert thing. Here is the search bar image and here is the image for the Message alert thing. I do not know how to put these images in their place, but please tell me what you think of them, thank you. - User:Dwarves :I like them alot! just not sure how to change them either Gimli 09:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::I found and changed the new message alert, but since I don't have any image editing software on this computer I had to use a diffrent image. I'm going to leave you each a message so you can see the new alert Razor77 16:44, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Two thoughts Hi all. Looking around for somewhere to talk to this community, it struck me that you don't have a wiki-forum yet. Would you like one set up? Have a look at the Central Forum for an idea of what these look like. You could give the forums a more individual name of course, let me know and I'll be happy to set this up. And what I was hoping to talk to you about in a forum :) is the Lord of the Rings Online Wiki. It's not yet taken off in the way it could, although it's made a start. What might work well is some inter-wiki cooperation, in particular, I thought about featuring LOTRO Wiki on the main page here for a while. That might draw some people interested in the game over to that wiki. And perhaps that wiki could feature this on the main page too. What do you think? -- Sannse 13:02, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Wikia Community Team :Hi Sannse, it would be great for you to help us set up a forum - I had a go at one not long ago but never found time to perfect it, its located here, and I'm not sure if it's what it should be. :It would be fine to put a permanent link to the Lord of the Rings Online Wiki on the main page. And we'll sort out a temporary feature of the LOTRO wiki on the main page. Thanks -- 16:18, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::A feature sounds great! I've added a link (I wasn't sure where, but hopefully it's ok where I put it). ::I've done the forums too, you might want to change the name of the second, but at least that's easier now it's all in place. Let me know if you want help with any changes. I do love adding wiki-forums, I think they are a fun addition to any wiki :) -- Sannse 11:10, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Copy/Paste? I've been trying to expand some stubs and I've also created some new pages, and I've noticed something--several of the pages I've come across are direct pastes from the Encylopedia of Arda. I know there's a policy in place for the Wikipedia, but should we be copying from Arda? I use the site as a resource, but I always put the articles in my own words. I majored in English, so I'm probably more paranoid about plagiarism than most, but it seems to me that Arda is a sponsored site that is selling information (they have an interactive edition on CD-Rom), so it might not be exactly kosher to be copying their articles. Kimmysanders 09:50, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :this is correct, Arda should not be copied, see LOTR:Project Missing encyclopedic articles. Gimli 11:21, 23 May 2007 (UTC) So, then, if we run across an article that's a direct paste, should we try to rephrase it? It would probably be quite labor-intensive to try and compile a list of all of them. I know of a few that I could probably re-write, if that's okay. Kimmysanders 01:51, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Yes they should be rephrased or removed. Which pages did you notice like this by the way? Gimli 11:29, 24 May 2007 (UTC) New Template I've created a new template for the characters, What do people think of it? If certain fields aren't used they won't show up, so it would make pages look more organized. Gandalf Example: :Looks good! We definately dont need the "Character from The Lord of the Rings" at the top Gimli 11:32, 6 June 2007 (UTC) interwiki Can someone added interwiki on russian chapter on this page (ru:Заглавная страница)? if not difficult. thanks --exlex 02:26, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :I've done this. Angela talk 03:03, 13 June 2007 (UTC) it.lotr Hi! I am an administrator of italian lotr. Can you signal it in your Main Page? --Morgoth92 13:22, 10 lug 2007 (CEST) :I have added the link information and requested that the interlanguage links to the Italian version be activated. Razor77 16:03, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Target Lets make a target that by the end of the year we have at least 3000 articles; we can use the Missing encyclopedic articles Wikiproject, and the Wanted Pages Wikiproject to help us.-- 20:19, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :We don't have to create brand new articles, as we have a lot of stub pages that do not count in the statistics main count. We have 2734 proper pages whereas in total we have 6108 page and i'd say about 1000 of that is talk pages, help pages ,user pages etc. and the other 2000 are stub pages that could be easily expanded, which could make a total number of proper articles into 5000. A list of these stub pages can be found here -- 13:13, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Copyright thingy First of all, I would like to say I am NOT accusing anyone of breaching copyright. I would like to ask how you are including copyrighted names (such as "hobbit") on the wiki without breaching copyright? I am asking this because I wish to add a Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting on D&D Wiki based on The Lord of the Rings, but I do not wish to breach copyright. What information do I need to include for it to be considered fair use of copyright, and what are the limitations? Thanks very much for any help offered. :Hi Anonymous! In answer to your question you should include a disclaimer stating something similar to the one on our Main Page as follows... :Specifically you would need to make a disclaimer based on the trademarks of the books and movies. Any other questions, then please let me know. Thanks.-- 21:12, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! --Sam Kay 20:46, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Wizard Help Heyy, can anyone help us out with info about wizards. we need genders, locations, languages, physical descriptions, life span, and skills. Thanks for your help :Hello, Anonymous. :Well in the unfinished tales, there is an essay about the wizards, detailing all that is known about them. I can give you a summary (off the top of my head, using unfinished tales as a refrance) to help you. :There where an unknown number of wizards, but the cheifs who came to middle earth were five1. They where spirits much like (or were some of) the Maiar, called the Istári (the quenya word for wizards, sing. Istár). They where given human bodies and sent to middle earth to help there (I can't remember what exactly they where told to do, if I ever knew). They landed on the western shore of middle earth individually (in boats), or possibly in small groups. Each was in the form of an old man, with cloaks (or robes) and pointed hats. Each carried a staff (though each staff was refered to several times as a wand or a rod). In human bodies, they where subject to all the temptations that men where subject to. Gandalf arrived last, apparently the lowest of stature and status among them, but the master of the Gray Havens, Círdan, (were they landed) recognised him to be the wisest and greatest of them all, and gave him one of the tree rings, Narya, the ring of fire. Two of the other five were clad in blue, one in brown (radagast), and one in white (Saruman, the head of the order). The blue wizards had no names in the west other than "Ithryn Luin", the "blue wizards". Saruman was considered the greatest of the order by many. Evidence suggests that the wizards where all male (though that may or not be the case with the many "unknown wizards" hinted at in the unfinished tales, though it is probably the case). The wizards, as with all spirits, were probably immortal. :Soon after arrival, the blue wizards went ito the east with Saruman, and though Saruman returned, the blue wizards did not, and what befell them is unknown. THe other three remained in th west. Gandalf and Radagast traveled much, but Saruman settled in Orthanc to studdy. Later, he succumed to the desires of men (the desire for power) and turned trator, as depicted in "The Lord of the Rings". :I think that should answer your questions well enough (alas, I cannot give you specific heights, but they were in the stature of old men, so that should help). As for skills, would you mind being abit more specific? What do you need the information for? I could help you better if I knew... I hope I have been of help. --Sam Kay 16:25, 5 September 2007 (UTC) 1: I will herafter refer only to these five. wizard help Heyy, we're doing a project for our high school sci-fi project on wizards in Tolkien. We need Location, Languages, Physical Descriptions, Gender, Life Span, Creation/history, and Skills. Thanks guys goalieman386 I have given a detailed description above. I would suggest seeing the wizard articles on this site for more information, or see unfinished tales, page 502-520. For skills, I do not know what you mean. If you need more, contact me on my [http://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Sam_Kay&action=edit&section=new talk page] . I will point out though, LotR is a fantasy, not a Sci-fi (though that might not matter). I hope I have been helpful. --Sam Kay 16:31, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Quotes for LotR I want to put a quote on the main page of my campain setting based on Lord of the Rings for Dungeons & Dragons, and I would like help choosing one, so I was wondering if anyone on this wiki would like to help, so, if you have time, please vote for the quote below that you feel best depicts tolkien's works. I am trying to capture the flavour of, ot only LotR, but Tolkien's other books as well. Thank you for helping. Voting ends october 1st. The campain setting is here. --Sam Kay 14:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC) What quote gives the best flavour of Tolkien's Works? "Is it not a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt for so small a thing?" - The Fellowship of the Ring, p388 "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them in the land of Mordor where the shadows lie." - The Lord of the Rings "The Road goes ever on and on..." to "And whither then? I cannot say" - The Fellowship of the Ring, p35 "The Company of the Ring shall be Nine; and the Nine Walkers shall be set against the Nine Riders that are evil." - The Fellowship of the Ring, p268 "O Elbareth Gilthoniel! We still remember, we who dwell In this far land beneath the trees, Thy starlight on the western seas." - The Fellowship of the Ring, p 78 "O Elbareth! Gilthoniel!" - The Fellowship of the Ring, p191 "Far over the misty mountains grim To dungeons deep and caverns dim We must away, ere break of day, To win our harps and gold from him!" - The Hobbit, p15 "Roads go ever, ever on," to "And trees and hills they long have known." - The Hobbit, p269 "Anduril! Anduril goes to war! The blade that was broken shines again!" - The Two Towers, p521 "Out of the depths came his last wail Precious, and he was gone." - The Return of the King, p925 "Then Iluvatar spoke, and he said: 'Mighty are the Ainur, and mightiest among them is Melkor; but that he may know, and all the Ainur, that I am Iluvatar, those things that ye have sung, I will show them forth, that ye may see what ye have done. And thou, Melkor, shalt see that no theme may be played that hath not its uttermost source in me, nor can any alter the music in my despite. For he that attemteth this shall prove but mine in the devising of things more wonderful, which he himself hath not imagined" - The Silmarillion, p6 "There was Eru, the One, who in Arda is called Iluvatar; and he made the first of the Ainur, the Holy Ones, that were the offspring of his thought, and they where with him before aught else was made. And he spoke to them, propounding themes of music, and they sang before him, and he was glad." - The Silmarillion, p3 "Then again Illuvatar rose, and the Ainur perceived that his counternance was stern; and he lifted up his right hand, and behold! a third theme grew amid the confusion, and it was unlike the others." - The Silmarillion, p5 Voting has ended. Feel free to keep voting, but there is little point. --81.77.217.161 18:53, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, it has. Very perseptive of you. But I set up the vote, so you should wait for me to end it. --Sam Kay 18:59, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Top 10 Most Popular Pages #Main Page #Gandalf #Morgoth #Legolas #Aragorn II #Sauron #Orc #The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game #The Silmarillion #Frodo -- 13:16, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Missing Articles I notice that a few articles have been deleted. I would rewrite them, but I have never heard of them: Mewlips Were-worm Kine of Araw Gorecrow Sandworm Badger folk Userboxes from Wikipedia I think we should get more userboxes than just the user lore. I've already created one that you can see on my user-page, but I guess I should have cleared it with the admin first. Any help would be appreciated (if it's okay, of course). 23:04, 10 September 2008 (UTC)